


【GGAD】如何追到阿不思·邓布利多

by Doctor_Lily



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Lily/pseuds/Doctor_Lily





	【GGAD】如何追到阿不思·邓布利多

（一）有一个良好的出身  
1873年有一位巫师出生在一个村上，村名我就不提了。  
像那种古老的巫师家族，一般都熟悉麻瓜那套华丽繁缛的文学和礼仪体系，有无数活跃在各界的后裔。当然了，每隔几代还会出一个从小就不安分的熊小子或者熊姑娘——盖勒特就有幸成为了格林德沃家这个熊小子。  
（二）有一个奇怪的爱好  
我们的盖勒特·格林德沃一年到头调皮捣蛋的时候居多，偶尔也会埋头于麻瓜们的骑士小说，看得爱不释手，津津有味，简直能把"八十一种烧掉老爹胡子的方法"都忘个一干二净。  
不过格林德沃先生并不准备干涉儿子这个奇奇怪怪的爱好，毕竟他的宝贝儿子只有这个时候看上去才真正像一位循规蹈矩值得尊敬的家族继承人。  
（三）有一个伟zhōng大èr的理想  
"他在等待亚瑟王回来的那一天，他将重新回到人间继续辅佐亚瑟王……"实在是太感人了。"要我说，用强大的法力去辅佐一个麻瓜还是太欠考虑，伟大的巫师应该和自己伟大的伙伴一起建立一个伟大的巫师帝国……"盖勒特把自己的读后感认认真真地写在自己的龙皮笔记本上。  
他已经不想烧光老爸的胡子了，他找到了想要为之奋斗一生的事业，他要去做个游侠巫师，保护巫师的利益，把书里那些麻瓜骑士的行事一一照办。他，伟大的盖勒特·格林德沃会成为新纪元的开创者！！  
（四）职业生涯遭受空前危机  
开创一个流派只有激情当然不够，还需要好些理论性的东西，幸亏我们的盖勒特是一位严谨的绅士，如果是制定章程，麻瓜们的《游侠骑士法典》就足够参考了。  
"一。游侠骑士准备狠打一顿的时候，心目中就见到了他的意中人，他应该含情脉脉……没有意中人就算不得正规巫师，只是个杂牌货色"，读到这里，没有意中人的盖勒特一屁股坐在自家图书馆的地板上。  
（五）如果你的姑婆是学术泰斗  
我们的盖勒特实在不认为周围那些拖着鼻涕的小姑娘们适合做暗恋对象，他已经安分了整整三天了，这可是从来没有过的局面。"这样下去可不行，肯定是发生了什么糟糕的事情，我们的盖尔之前是那么，那么活泼……"格林德沃夫人眼泪汪汪地为儿子担心。  
根据我们的巫师世家熊孩子定律：每一个熊孩子都有一个牛逼哄哄并且定居在英国的姑婆。  
"我们显然应该把我们的宝贝儿送到巴沙特姑妈家，她喜欢孩子，盖尔又那么可爱"格林德沃先生明摆着心疼自己的夫人远远胜过姑妈。  
（六）有惊无险地度过危机  
游山玩水可不是胸怀大志的盖勒特应该做的事，于是他每天窝在姑婆家的沙发上百无聊赖地翻着姑婆的新书，一边想着谁有资格做自己的意中人，一边把姑婆家的猫吓得一天拉了三回肚子。  
好书(虽然有的很无聊)是伟大心灵的富贵血脉。我们的盖勒特终于在姑婆有关巨人暴动论文第4653页的夹缝里发现了一根泛着光的红头发。  
"这长发显然来自一位温婉美丽的姑娘，虽然她并不知道自己已经得到了世界上最伟大的爱情，幸运的姑娘，也许她还像摩根勒菲一样带着些公主贵人的血统。"盖勒特准备暂时管她叫苔波索内娅，他觉得这个名字悦耳别致，刚好配得上自己。  
当天晚上手里攥着一根红毛儿的盖勒特就被姑婆送回家了，因为家里的猫已经绝食了。  
（七）如果你有一根独特的魔杖  
古老的巫师家族血液里通常流淌着有神棍的基因，并且隔三差五就会显露出来——显然，我们的盖勒特又一次有幸成为了格林德沃家的一条神棍。  
"命运告诉我，今天会出现我命中注定的魔杖。"  
"可是格林德沃少爷，我们没有用人类的头发来做魔杖芯的先例。"  
"这无所谓，因为我本来就是空前绝后的。"  
格里戈维奇觉得自己的脑袋可能是撞鬼了，最终，盖勒特如愿以偿地拿到了他想要的魔杖——白蜡木，杖芯，额……从姑婆家带回来的一根红毛儿？反正他们竟然意外地契合。  
闻所未闻，闻所未闻，格里戈维奇觉得自己的脑袋确实是撞鬼了。  
(八)在学校里表现糟糕  
学校的日子实在是过得太清汤寡水了，他要学的东西可比讲台上那群糟老头子们讲得带劲得多，盖勒特对着自己24个O.的成绩单发呆，想着今天应该往院长的咖啡里放青蛙屎还是鼻涕虫。  
“里昂，帮我个忙，我不能继续在这里浪费时间了，我得想个办法出去。”  
“当然，老大，能对你的事业有所帮助，我我我实在是太高兴了”  
粉红色的指甲预示着一个完美的假死咒，根据盖勒特定律，盖勒特的咒语总是一次成功。  
1899年，盖勒特·格林德沃因为决斗致同学死亡，被德姆斯特朗开除。  
学校的教授们一致认为，他们应该假装没有发现“死者”三天后又活蹦乱跳地从病床上跳下来这件事……  
(九)遇到他，这是必须的  
辍学的盖勒特又一次被爸爸妈妈送到了姑婆家，姑婆很高兴看到自己的侄孙终于长成了大帅小伙子，全家只有巴希达·巴沙特老师家的猫真正为他被开除感到特别难过。  
“你为什么要把柠檬雪宝剩下来？我觉得它们酸酸甜甜的味道让我着迷。我是邓布利多，阿不思·邓布利多。”  
盖勒特抬头看到一个瘦瘦高高的红发少年站在面前，眉眼弯弯，修长的手指饶有兴味地摆弄着糖果盘。  
“盖……盖勒特·格林德沃”  
后来每次回想盖勒特都为自己那天的失态感到气急败坏，为不亏负自己的意中人，他当天晚上睡前抱着魔杖默念了一千遍苔波索内娅。  
(十)在他面前卖弄，然后被打脸  
“阿不思……额，我是说，邓布利多。”  
“阿不思就好。”  
“那么，阿不思，来英国以后我魔杖的魔力表现得更加完美了，我想这可能是由于我离苔波索内娅小姐越来越近了，事到如今，我想我应该为你引荐我的心上人，你知道，根据《巫师游侠法典》每位巫师游侠都有一位心上人。”  
“额……好的，可你不是没见过她吗？”阿不思合上书，礼貌地表示了自己的兴趣。  
“这是古老的魔杖魔法，一个简单的咒语就可以，魔杖和杖芯来源有特殊的亲缘表现。我做过改良，会有一股烟花引领我们，最后会有一朵金合欢出现在我的苔波索内娅的鬓角，很衬她的红发。”  
一提一挥~一道烟花在杖尖绽放之后，猝不及防的金合欢糊在了一脸无辜的阿不思头上。  
根据盖勒特定律，盖勒特的咒语总是一次成功。所以最希望的事情发生得太突然，盖勒特觉得自己最好是赶紧逃走。  
“让愚蠢的苔波索内娅滚蛋吧，金合欢果然很配他的发色。”他认为自己的眼光一直保持得很好。  
(十一)然后他会愿意和你约会  
阿不思早起看着自己的日程规划:《今日变形术》的约稿，这个晚上再修改一次就可以发出去；答应了阿利安娜的新发型，下午茶的时候找灵感再好不过；换季家里衣服该整理，床单被子要换了，没关系，今晚可以收拾到晚一点；给阿不福思山羊们施一个清洁咒，这个花不了多少时间……今天上午竟然无事可做？我想和盖勒特讨论一下龙血的剂量与清洁功能的相关关系也许比发呆更有意义。  
“阿不思最近有点反常。”阿不福思望着兄长绝尘而去的背影。  
“得了吧，你什么都不明白。”阿利安娜撇嘴。  
(十二)被他的宠物打败  
“我说，阿不思，你的宠物看起来可真够稀罕的，它有名字吗？”  
“福克斯。凤凰是十分奇特迷人的生命，它们能携带极为沉重的东西，它们的眼泪具有疗伤的作用，而且它们还是特别忠诚的宠物。”  
“凤凰可以当坐骑吗？也许我们以后给他取个更霸气的名字，燕雀难得还是什么的。哎哟——你这只蠢鸟！！”  
福克斯一点都不认为自己应该为啄伤盖勒特的额头负责，它专心地用头蹭着阿不思的脖子，惹得他咯咯发笑“得了吧，盖尔，福克斯一点都不蠢。”  
“总有一天，我会把那只蠢鸟的羽毛全部拔光！”晚上，盖勒特恶狠狠地在日记上记下了一笔。  
(十三)被他的弟弟讨厌  
“所以，那个金毛儿，当时就是为了给你重复麻瓜小说里那些愚蠢的情节？！”  
“对不起，阿不福思，对不起。盖尔和我都觉得很抱歉。”  
“很抱歉？！我的老山羊被那个金毛儿撞断了一根角！”(“后来我们又给可怜的老比利把角安回去了”)“我的老比利，他吓坏了，甚至都不想尝尝阿利安娜给他准备的嫩草……”  
“我们保证，再不会那样了。”  
“我非敲碎他的牙齿不可，用我的拳头！！”(“作为兄长，我得说，你和他打架可没什么胜算，即使不用魔杖……”)  
(十四)被他的妹妹喜欢  
盖勒特又一条定律，只要他想，盖勒特总是知道怎么讨姑娘们的欢心。如果那个姑娘刚好是心上人的妹妹，这条定律就会变得很有用。  
“阿利安娜很喜欢你帮她挑的麻瓜童话，巫师故事书的套路她已经读腻了。”  
“如果她喜欢，我还可以帮她画一画麻瓜们的公主，姑娘们都喜欢那种繁复的美感。”  
“谢谢你，盖尔，你总是这样帮助我。”  
“当然，你知道的，我从来都不介意做她的……另一位哥哥。”  
两个人都不说话了，盖勒特认为阿不思泛红的脸代表着自己现在可以吻他。  
(十五)让他没办法不想你  
“你最近很不对劲！你是不是还和那个金毛儿缠在一起？！”  
“别这样，阿不福思，你明知道我没有……”  
“那你为什么要在读书的时候傻笑？”  
“额……阿利安娜的发型教程，它的花样总是和我的麻瓜编织教材互为启发。”  
“可你手里拿的是我的《山羊饲养指南》！”  
(十六)找个蹩脚的理由留下来过夜  
如果刚刚告别过的恋人又好端端地坐在你的卧室，你会有什么反应？阿不思觉得没有谁能比自己更平静了。  
“盖尔，你怎么在这里？我们十分钟前才约好明天见面的时间。”  
“唔……是这样的，我刚记起来，早起的时候家里猫的尾巴被我点着了，姑婆说如果我还敢回去就揭我的皮。”盖勒特努力克制着自己眨眼的欲望，让自己的胡话看起来可信一些。  
“那你为什么不从正门走，我以前都不知道我的窗这么好爬。”阿不思决定不拆穿他的胡言乱语。  
“得了吧，我可不想跟你的宝贝弟弟打照面儿。”  
“……”  
诡计得逞的盖勒特穿着阿不思的睡衣心安理得地躺在恋人的床上，脑子里停不住地胡思乱想:薰衣草紫加亮黄色的小星星，啧啧，糟糕的品味，以后住在一起要给他改一改……如果小山羊知道他喊打喊杀的“金毛儿”现在就和他亲爱的哥哥躺在一张床上，脸会扭曲成什么样子……想着想着，盖勒特噗嗤笑出声来。  
“你在笑什么？”阿不思一直侧身背对着他。  
“我在想，如果现在能在你的脖子上咬一口，感觉肯定棒极了。”  
(十七)和他吵架  
“你说你准备去霍格沃兹当孩子头儿？？！！我以为你准备和我一起成为巫师游侠的！我以为你认同我的理想！”  
“变形术教授的位子空下来了，而且我喜欢孩子们，我没办法撇下阿不福思和阿利安娜，他们还要人照顾——”  
“你喜欢孩子？！你是不是嫌我们不能有孩子！你就是厌倦我了！！”  
“盖勒特，你冷静一下，你的那套骑士游侠的说辞，在麻瓜人群里都不时兴了。”  
“我就不明白你为什么要为那群蠢货浪费时间！只要你想，世界就是我们两个的！！”  
“可我不想。”  
“你会后悔的！”  
(十八)离开他  
“巫师游侠应该和他的意中人一起周游世界，钻研法术、比武、决斗、挑战、创伤、调情、恋爱……”盖勒特第一次觉得自己写的《巫师游侠法典》是胡说八道。  
出门这么久也应该回家，安心继承家业，父母会很开心吧？还是干脆变得坏一点，让阿不思去后悔？一想起阿不思泛着失望的脸，盖勒特又拿不定主意了。  
让阿不思忘了自己，还是让他讨厌自己，到底哪个更好一些？  
“他和我在一起就是为了解闷儿！”  
盖勒特终于也开始有大人的烦恼了，巴希达老师家的猫觉得很欣慰。  
(十九)和他重逢  
“新上任的德国国际魔法交流合作司驻英大使约见霍格沃兹变形术教授，德驻英大使称此举将促进两国学术交流，并有望推动三强争霸赛的重启……预言家电台特约记者斯基特为您报道。”  
“如果知道是你，我不会来。”  
“别这样对你的老朋友，邓布利多教授。替我问候邓布利多夫人。”  
“谢谢，我很感动。但如果你真的把自己当朋友，就应该知道，我一直单身。”  
“得了吧，别告诉我你没发现这是个玩笑，英国人总是这么不幽默。”  
……  
“老大——我穿错衣服了吗？”里昂记不清这是格林德沃今天第几次傻笑了。  
“没有。”  
(二十)请求复合  
“你在哪里啊？我的夫人，怎么对我的痛苦毫无怜悯？夫人啊，你大概不知道吧？不然就是已经失节变心。”  
霍格沃兹的学生们觉得不对劲已经好几天了，毕竟外国大使扒着变形术教授的窗子还唱情诗这种事可不是天天发生。  
向来好脾气的邓布利多教授昨天给格兰芬多学院扣了二十分，还没收了那个傻姑娘上课时偷看的格林德沃剪报。  
(二十一)被他拒绝  
变形术教授的办公室关了两个星期的窗终于打开了。  
“你终于肯给自己通通风了？”  
“我都不知道德国的驻外大使这么清闲而且霍格沃兹的安保竟然差到这种程度，你的上司就不追究你天天不务正业？”  
“考虑到我的工作表现出色，上司并不会干涉我的私生活。而且他们认为我的表现有助于改善民众对政府的刻板印象。”  
“我很失望，格林德沃先生，我很失望，我以为时间会让你成熟起来。”  
“我……哎哟！”盖勒特来不及说完，窗就关了。  
多亏了冬季的积雪，不然就算是盖勒特也不敢保证从那么高的地方摔下去会发生什么。  
(二十二)告诉他你放弃了  
窗外终于清净了，唯一的坏处就是，年轻的教授不得不在变形课上避开学生们失望的眼神。  
那天，哼着歌儿的教授在自己的办公室门前发现了一束打着蔫儿的金合欢:  
“谨代表我司驻英大使盖勒特·格林德沃先生，为前日的不成熟行为向您致以诚挚的歉意。目前格林德沃先生已受召回国。在此，提前祝您圣诞快乐。德国魔法部驻英大使馆秘书处秘书里昂敬上”  
(二十三)让他以为你放弃了  
霍格沃兹的冬天总是很冷，积雪能留很久，所以盖勒特从窗上跌下去留下的格林德沃形状的大坑因为没人清理也一直留到学生们放假。  
很久没听到那个聒噪的声音了，一切终于正常了，等到那堆雪化掉，他又会像根本就没来过一样……就像那年争吵过后……阿不思心里有说不出为什么来的失落感，那个人大概真的不会再来了……  
远远的有一只长耳猫头鹰飞过来，他认出那是巴希达家的猫头鹰。  
“亲爱的阿不思，欢迎你圣诞假期来我家喝茶并讨论我的新论文‘非人类有智生物与人类决裂原因猜想’。另，我在闲置客房的床底找到了一箱过期的柠檬雪宝，箱子上写着‘致A.D.’，我认为最好告诉你一下。你忠诚的巴希达·巴沙特”  
阿利安娜要和男朋友约会，留在学校不肯回家。  
“注意安全——”阿不思感觉很无奈。  
“都是因为你在学校没给我们的妹妹做好正面示范！”  
阿不福思为了和三把扫帚争夺圣诞客户群，也忙到回不了家。  
又是一个人的圣诞节？现在想想，有那个人天天打扰的日子似乎也挺不错，至少显得不这么冷清。  
“也许我应该趁着蜜蜂公爵还没有休业，这个时候买一批圣诞糖果总不会出错。”  
(二十四)求婚并且获得成功  
“很抱歉，先生。我们附近几家连锁店里所有柠檬雪宝的囤货在今天早些时候被另一位顾客买走了。”  
阿不思觉得今天自己的运气真是算不得好:弟弟妹妹没人想回家，连自己最喜欢的甜品也买不到。他拎着蟑螂堆和甘草魔杖有点惆怅地走在高锥克山谷的小路上，一路低着头，过了很久才发现有些不对劲——柠檬雪宝堆成高七米的圣诞树挡在他回家的必经之路上，更重要的是，树下杵着一个熟悉又陌生的身影。  
“我以为你不会回来了。”  
“他们本来是想让我补上前任国际魔法交流合作司司长退休后的空缺，但我拒绝了。”  
“为什么？跟那什么巫师游侠比起来，通过从政来实现你的理想可靠谱多了。”  
“我得说感谢他们的厚爱，但我的爱人显然无法放弃在英国的事业，所以我还是回到我刚刚离开的地方比较好。”  
“我都不知道你有一个英国太太，我……”  
“实际上我没有，现在还没有，不过如果你打算一会儿答应我的求婚的话，我想我就快有一个了。”  
“我没……”  
“多吉告诉我，我离开以后你每天都要对着我在雪地里留下的那个痕迹发呆。要说你实在是太单纯了，竟然没发现你的好朋友背着你偷偷地给我写了一封信。你需要有个人保护你。而我，就是那个人。”  
“格……”  
“叫我盖尔。”  
“盖尔。”  
盖勒特认为，阿不思泛红的脸表示自己现在可以吻他了。  
(二十五)最重要的  
如果你是盖勒特·格林德沃。  
如果你是盖勒特·格林德沃，你就会和阿不思相遇相知，彼此相爱，你们会争吵，会分开，会重逢，会再次认识自己的心。  
然后永远相爱，直到死亡也没办法把你们分开。


End file.
